


Caring

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Kinktober, Male WoL, Multi, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Urianger spends an evening with his two favourite men. Jack belongs to uglyJackal.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Aftercare

Urianger remembered a time when a night to himself had been all he'd ever wanted, had been his favourite thing to do. It was not so anymore- now, Urianger's idea of a perfect night involved his boyfriends, both Cid and Jack, spending time together like they didn't usually get time to do.

"So," Urianger murmured as he linked his arms behind Jack's neck, leaning up to kiss his lips. "What hast thou planned for me this evening?"

"Oh, you'll see," Jack murmured, tongue darting out to deepen the kiss, arms around Uri's middle, pulling him closer, their bodies slotting together so neatly, so easily, so right.

"Knowest thou when Cid shall be joining us?" Uri asked, his body already heated with desire, aching low in his belly, between his legs.

"He said he'd be here," said Jack. "But you know our boyfriend- always busy with work, working on some invention or other or fixing something."

"His hard-working attitude is truly what draws us to him, like metal shaving to a magnetic source," said Urianger. Jack grinned, knowing that Cid would enjoy that analogy.

"I'll have to tell him that when he eventually shows," said Jack. "But in the meantime... I quite enjoy having you all to myself."

"As do I," said Uri, their lips coming together in another kiss, heat ever growing.

The bedroom was never far away, the bed closer still, and Jack locked only the door to his apartment, which Cid had a key to, grateful that only his boyfriends had keys now.

Uri fell onto the bed first, body blazing with heat moments before Jack joined him, lips together, Jack grinding his hips into his boyfriend's so that a blissful moan fell from Uri's lips.

"Oh, I shall never tire of thy girth," said Uri, his voice half breathless, the deep touch of desire in his voice, singing through him.

"I should hope not," said Jack, moving his hips forward again so that Uri gasped, arching his back, meshing their hips together, one hand carding through Jack's mane.

"I had thought us to be waiting for Cid to join us," said Uri, even as he wound his legs around Jack's waist, desperate for more.

"I'm sure he won't mind too much if we get started without him," said Jack.

"Then let us wait no longer," said Uri, hands going to Jack's coat, sliding it from his shoulders, fingers swiftly finding the buttons of Jack's shirt and unhooking each one, one by one, smoothing his hands down over Jack's spotted fur as his boyfriend moaned blissfully.

"Try riding me," said Jack, rolling onto his side, pulling Uri on top of him.

"Art thou certain?" Uri asked, heart pounding not only in his chest but also between his legs. He'd never really taken the lead in the bedroom before, certainly not with toys or with Jack, who was nothing if not dominant. Jack nodded, smiling.

"I think you can handle it," said Jack. And now, Uri's eyes widened in desire as he worked at the fly of Jack's jeans, pulling down the zipper, unhooking the button, the jeans coming down next. Uri palmed Jack's length through his underwear, Jack moaning and arching his hips into Uri's hand before his hands came to the edges of Uri's trousers, tugging at them, Uri moving so that Jack could tug them off entirely. Uri shuddered, eyes closed, as Jack slid his hand over his cloth-covered mound, digging his fingers in slightly at just the right spot to have Uri making a small sound of pleasure.

Uri's shirt came off next, Jack hooking his fingers beneath the hem of the comfortable material and pulling it up over Uri's head, Uri stretching up, revealing muscles that one would not expect to be hidden beneath the robes that Uri had once been so fond of wearing. Muscles that Jack now dragged his hands over, a touch that Uri enjoyed, sighing his pleasure in Jack's name. Especially as Jack dragged his thumbs so gently over the faint scars, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes of liquid sunlight.

"You ready, baby?" Jack asked, fingers now hooked beneath the waistband of Uri's underwear.

"Of course," Uri breathed, moving his hips as Jack helped him out of his underwear, hands going to do the same to Jack but Jack stopped him with a finger sliding inside, Uri gasping and trembling. "Oh, Jack..."

"Hey, don't be too eager now," said Jack with a huff of a laugh as his fingers plunged in deeper, stretching his boyfriend open. Uri moaned louder, arching his hips, grinding his hips down onto Jack's hand for lack of anything larger, though he wanted Jack's cock so desperately now, desperately enough that he fairly ached with it.

"Truly, I doth believe that I am sufficiently prepared now," said Uri, muscles beginning to tense with how much he needed this. Jack kissed his neck, leaning up, cock so close now, close enough to hurt.

"I think so too," said Jack, removing his fingers, drawing them into his mouth to suck the moisture from them, Uri's cheeks heating at the motion even as he hovered over his boyfriend's cock, Jack lining himself up right so that his boyfriend could plunge down onto him. Uri wasted no time in riding him, moaning as he plunged down again, moving his hips, Jack gripping his hips and moaning at the movements.

But, just as Uri was beginning to find a good rhythm, the bedroom door opened, going almost unheard over the slick sounds of sex, the sounds of skin slapping together.

"Am I doomed to always join late?" Cid asked, his voice enough of a warning that Uri didn't panic as arms came around him from behind, lifting him from Jack's cock, though Jack growled and shot his late boyfriend a glare.

"You didn't have to take him away from me," said Jack, sitting up, his cock still too hard, throbbing. Cid was already busy kissing Uri's cheek, though, a hand trailing down Uri's torso. He'd divested himself of his shirt, at least, on his way in, as well as his gloves, though his jeans remained.

"Consider it your punishment for starting without me," said Cid, turning Uri around in his arms, Uri wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. Jack had to concentrate to make his fur lie flat, though his eyes still glimmered with anger.

"I cannot find it in me to complain," said Uri, fingers going to the fly of Cid's jeans, unhooking the button and unzipping quickly before his hand reached in to grasp Cid's cock through his underwear, Cid moaning and bucking into his hand. Quickly, the jeans came down along with the underwear, and Cid pulled Uri down onto his cock with twin moans from both of them, Uri curling his fingers in Cid's hair, gasping as he looked into his boyfriends eyes. Cid kissed him, smelling so pleasantly of grease and metal and all things Cid, Uri's heart fairly swelling at the familiar scent of safety and home.

"Can we share him?" Jack asked, hand stroking along his cock lazily as he watched his boyfriends, Cid carefully walking over to the bed so that he had a perch for Uri to ride him.

"I definitely likest this idea," said Uri, gazing at Jack even as he continued to ride Cid, enjoying Cid's hands on his back, pulling him closer, enjoying the way he was making his boyfriend moan.

"I guess I can share," said Cid with a shrug. "Maybe taking him when you want will be a form of edging."

"Oh, thou art cruel," said Uri, eyes growing wider, but there was not a single onze of seriousness in it.

And, indeed, Uri definitely did not mind being passed between his boyfriends, sometimes riding them, other times on his hands and knees as one of them fucked him from behind, or being rolled over and fucked as Cid got closer to his orgasm, which all three always let happen first due to Jack's knot taking the final orgasm (that and him being the 'alpha' of the group of sorts, the most dominant one, the one who took the leading role).

The whole time, Uri's skin became more sensitive as his orgasms washed over him, making him clench around his boyfriends to their delight, their hands dragging further sensation from his body until he felt as though he could barely stand it. And, indeed, he felt fairly raw by the time Jack reached his orgasm, knot swelling inside his boyfriend as he panted, hands grasping his boyfriend's arms. Uri trembled, eyes shimmering with unshed tears from how over-sensitive he was now.

"You're sure you wanted my knot?" Jack asked, seeing how Uri was struggling now with the closeness. Shame was ever close at hand, even as Uri shook his head.

"Yes, I did indeed want thy knot but..." Uri said, hand curling in Jack's mane. "I didst not consider mine own state."

"It's okay, I'll get us cleaned up," said Cid, kissing Uri's cheek over his Scion tattoo. "Get you cleaned up and into a nice, warm bed once Jack's knot's gone down." Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"I wish I could be more help," said Jack, voice still serious despite the chuckle.

"Pray do not worry yourself overmuch," said Uri. "Our boyfriend hath ever enjoyed the aftercare part of sex."

"Probably because he's the only one who can do it," said Jack. But, despite the way the words sounded, he felt only love- for the elezen in his arms, for the Garlean seeking out a bowl of water and damp cloths and dry towels and bedding, for the situation that they'd found themselves in. It helped immensely that Uri was kissing him so gently, so tenderly, with so much love that Jack could cry. Twelve only knew how he'd come to be so lucky, but... he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
